royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
C.A. Cupid
Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, abbreviated as C.A. Cupid, is normally seen hanging out with the Rebels as she encourages them to still search for true love. Cupid wants all the students to follow their true hearts' desires, so she is a Rebel. Cupid is passionate of her actions and is looking forward to influencing the Rebels, no matter what they change their story to. Cupid was a transfer student from Monster High and alerted the students before she left about an "Enchanting High School". Cupid is not the only one without a story (the second being Poppy O'Hair). It is likely that she will still follow her destiny. Personality Cupid is a sensitive girl who loves love. She does not have a destiny but because of her job she believes that everyone has a chance at true love, so she is a Rebel. Appearance Cupid has blue eyes and curly pink hair. She has dimples. Closely, the light reflection in her eyes are shaped like hearts. Name Chariclo Arganthone Cupid is a Greek-inspired name. Arganthone was a huntress from Kios and a lover of Rhesus. She is described as beautiful and this is why Eros likely named her that. Chariclo (Chariklo) is also Greek and is the daughter of Apollo. She is described as a much-loved and almost constant companion of the goddess Athena. Family Cupid is the adopted daughter of Eros, the Greek God of Love. In her diary she also states that her aunt is Athena and other Greek Goddesses. Friends Cupid is a friendly person who is friendly to everyone. At her old school, Monster High, she was friends with most people as she helped them discover true love, like she is doing now at Ever After High. Romance She has a crush on Dexter Charming but Dexter has a crush on Raven Queen. Cupid’s job is to help people who are in love, so she helps Dexter despite her feelings. Pet She has a Pegasus named Peggy that she got on Legacy Year. Powers Cupid can persuade others easily to listen to their true heart. She also excels in helping them solve their love problems, however she is terrible at aiming when it comes to Cupid's emergency crossbow. Class Schedule *Crownculus *Mythology Colour Scheme Cupid's colour scheme consists of mainly pink and gold with a small amount of black trim. Outfit: Basic Cupid wears a small hairband which is in the shape of a pink arrow. Like her aunt Artemis, Cupid carries her bow and arrow everywhere. Cupid wears a necklace from the back of her neck that is in the shape of a curved arrow. The tip of the arrow is a heart shape and the end the feathers, just like her hairband, however it is colored bronze. Cupid has small wings which she somehow cannot use, but they are ivory colored and they appear to have feathers, unlike her monster version. Cupid's bow and arrows are also bronze colored. Cupid has shoulder flaps on the sleeveless ends of her top. She has a large waterlily buckle that is also bronze on the right side of her skirt. A black rope assists the waterlily. Cupid's skirt contains cloud patterns on the top and arrows at the bottom. Outfit: Legacy Day Cupid made a brief appearance in Legacy Day but did not appear in "The Tale of Legacy Day", therefore her outfit is undetermined. Trivia * Cupid's favourite food is cupcakes that are made with love. * Cupid has an adoptive family. It is mentioned in her diary that her aunt is Athena, and she has various step-siblings. In the mythology, Aphrodite and Iris were the mothers of Eros. It is unknown who her grandmother is. * Cupid was a transfer student from Monster High, meaning that Monster High and Ever After High are from two different worlds. * Cupid's Heartstruck doll has a Royal seal on it, but she is a Rebel. * Cupid holds a radio show where she helps out people with love worries. Gallery Photo Gallery Cupid2 tcm571-178259.png Facebook Art - C.A..png|Facebook art 4 Characters.png|4 Girls Cupid_tranferring_schools_-_HCC.png|Cupid Transferring Schools Here comes cupid.jpg|Cupid transfers to Ever After High C.A. Cupid Adopted Daughter of Eros.png|Adopted Daughter of Eros Cupid at Monster High - Here Comes Cupid.png|Cupid at Monster High Dexter Thanking C.A. Cupid with a Kiss - Catching Raven.png|C.A. Cupid receiving a thank you kiss from Dexter Dexter_by_C.A._Cupid_-_True_Hearts_day_Part_1.png|Dexter drawn by C.A. Cupid C.A Cupid - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work C.A Cupid Thronecoming Art.png|Thronecoming Art Cupid's Home - HCC.png|Cupid's House C.A. Cupid Getting Fairest outfit - Thronecoming.png|Cupid's Getting Fairest outfit cupid_sticker.jpg Thronecoming-CupidCinderella.jpg|Cupid as Cinderella Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:C.A. Cupid Pages